


First Prize

by Moit



Category: Glee Project RPF, No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Damian wins The Glee Project, he does a bit of celebrating with the trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[fireseraph](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/) for this.

Damian stumbled into the hotel room, a bottle of champagne in one hand, Hannah in the other. Cameron was already in bed. He’d had his fair share of the partying, but absolutely drew the line at drinking. He sat up when Damian and Hannah came in.

“Damian?” he asked, squinting up at them. He sat up in bed and fumbled his glasses onto his face.

Damian set the champagne on the floor. He let go of Hannah’s hand and crossed the room. he took Cameron’s face in his hands, much to the other boy’s surprise and consternation. “Cameron. Yer the reason I won, mate.”

Before Cameron could reply, Damian pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

Behind them, Hannah squealed in shock or surprise. Damian’s mind was too foggy to decide which. All he knew was that Cameron was suddenly kissing him back.

When the finally came up for air, Damian felt even more light-headed than he had when he walked into the room. His hands dropped to his sides, but he and Cameron continued to stare at one another.

It was Hannah who finally broke the silence, but “Wow,” was all she could muster.

Cameron blushed scarlet and looked away. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Hannah came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s not cheating now that you’re single,” she said gently.

“It’s morally wrong,” Cameron muttered, curling back down into the hotel sheets.

“But it can’t be wrong if it isn’t hurting anyone,” Hannah said.

Damian chuckled nervously. He stood up and reached for the bottle of champagne.

“Do you think that’s helping?” Hannah asked.

Guilty, Damian set the bottle on the table.

“Just go away. Both of you,” Cameron said.

 _Do something_ , Hannah mouthed to Damian.

Damian made a helpless gesture with his hands. Having no other options, he crossed the room again and sat down on the other side of the bed. He placed a hesitant hand on Cameron’s shoulder. Miraculously, Cameron did not shrug him off.

“Cameron,” Damian started. “You’re meh best mate. The last thing I wan’ is ta jeopardize that.”

“Just . . . come here,” Cameron said, throwing back his blankets. Clearly, he’d given up the fight.

Damian toed off his shoes and crawled into the bed, snuggling up against Cameron’s warm body.

“You too, Hannah,” Cameron said, holding out his hand.

Hannah blushed, but crawled into the bed with the boys. Damian reached over Cameron to curl a hand around her arm.

“You guys know I won more than just the competition, right?”

“Mmm,” Cameron murmured into Hannah’s hair, closing his eyes.

Damian snuggled closer and closed his eyes, too.


End file.
